


Quinn of the Rebellion

by silent12reader



Category: Code Geass, Glee, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, F/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent12reader/pseuds/silent12reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee/PLL/CG Xover.<br/>"I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, 86th successor to the imperial throne, commands you to dedicate your life to me, and only me. I appoint you as my personal knight. Above your family, above His Excellency, and above yourself, you will live on to answer to me, and protect me against all harms."</p><p>Absolute Obedience allows Quinn to give commands to anyone which they will obey without question. Geass is her key to truth, her weapon to war, her curse to defeat. In order to find her sister's killer, she had to 'be' the Empire's enemy. In the process, she learns the truth behind the Royal Throne, its enemies, and its supposed allies. Will she protect her family from the outside, or will she destroy it from the inside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Will use a lot of jargons (lol) but I'll try to explain every detail as we go on. This will probably be confusing but hang on with me and we'll explore ever detail as we move on.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1**

**Knight**

**.**

* * *

**BRITANNIA HOMELAND, PALACE**

**SANTANA**

**.**

"Quinn"

"Quinn"

"Quinn!"

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and slowly opened her eyes, settling it onto me. She hasn't gotten any decent sleep yet for the past few days.

Britannia has been ruled by the Fabrays over a century now. They had conquered lands from west to the eastern part of the globe. On Emperor Russel's rule, technology has bloomed and knightmare frames have been introduced. Knightmare Frames are all robots but often have a humanoid shape and are usually between four to 6 meters tall. In addition to the standard range of bipedal movement, Knightmare Frames are equipped with Landspinners, self-propelled roller skates attached to the ankles of the machines, which allow them to achieve high mobility and speeds on most terrain. Knightmare Frames are piloted from a cockpit set in the protruding 'hump back' of the unit. The cockpit is a self-contained control center which can be ejected in case of emergency. With those advanced weaponries, our forces are unstoppable.

It then became a shock when Alison Di Laurentis-Fabray, Emperor Russel's daughter to his second wife went missing. Tons of leads were given and threats were made. Asking for the Empire's retreat on war, they have all claimed they had the missing successor to the throne, but the Emperor knew better than to give in. For over a year, though even with the largest military intelligence, the Emperor can't still find his daughter.

On the day of the anniversary of her absence, the Royal Guards had found her body buried on a backyard of one of the Di Launteris's house on Rosewood, a small town where Lady Jessica Di Launteris, Emperor's second wife's once resided before moving up to the palace. Both Alison and Jason loved staying in there, whenever they wanted to stay away from all the royal businesses.

Tonight, the night of Alison's wake, a night full of grieving, when everyone thought relief washed through the land thinking the lost princess is now in peace, the palace is ambushed by third generation knightmare frames. Land Units knightmare frames.

"San? What's going on?", Quinn asked, her voice still hoarse.

I felt a bit guilty for waking her up. Quinn's eyes still looked red and puffy. She probably had cried herself to sleep.

Back when Alison was still alive, Quinn has been closest to Alison among all of her siblings.

Frances, Russel's first born, is just too distant in her opinion. She's the crowned princess and is expected to rise to the throne in the future so her upbringing is different from the others. Among her siblings though, Quinn is mostly compared to her for they had the same mother. And at all times, may it be on appearance, leadership skills, academic skills, or strategic plays, Frances had always won. It didn't also help that Frances had hated Quinn ever since their mother's death. Lady Judy was murdered protecting Quinn from an assassination. Princess Frances had put all the blame on Quinn.

Jason, Russell's son to his second wife, is also different from his father. He's not that strict, not that stern, not that controlling all the time. He seems carefree and aloof, something that the Emperor didn't approve of. Jason had shown more interest with his commoner friends than associating himself with the  _right_ acquaintance, and he seems to show his dislike towards the Royal Family.

Alison, on the other hand is one of a kind. She's always loved the attention of everyone. She's almost like Russell, it's scary. People had always said that if they disregard the royal tradition, she would most likely be next to the throne—and that pissed Frances off to the extreme. Regardless of all the negative things people say towards Alison, Quinn had always admired her. Quinn had always tried to impress Alison because as she once told me,  _'it just feels so worth it if Ali approves.'_  they were really close, and had grown up together.

Alison's death really had an effect on Quinn.

"We have to go. Intruders have been spotted near the coastline and they're heading towards here." I said as I handed Quinn her coat. I went over to the window adjacent to Quinn's bed and peeked over the curtains. There was an explosion heard and a smoke appeared near the walls of the palace. They are getting near.

"What? An ambush?" That definitely woke her up. "But it's Ali's wake! How can they disrespect her like that?" Quinn frowned as she put on her coat.

"Really? Do you think they would postpone an attack just because their sworn enemy is mourning over his daughter? Well this isn't Troy." I pulled Quinn out of bed. And we rushed through the hallways.

Some time in Quinn's adolescence, she was sent in Area 7, former France, to keep her safe. She was kept from the world so I wouldn't blame her if she thinks these people observe proper manners when mourning. On a second thought, they probably are rejoicing.

I shake my head to focus on the matter at hand. I'm here as the Empire's Knight of Three. And I have a mission at hand.

"Where are we going? Is Father and Lady Jessica safe?" Quinn asked as I feel her squeezed my hand.

I answer her without looking in her direction, "We're going to the Rounds baseline. The safest place right now is the Guren." I said as we rounded the corner. The Rounds baseline is where the Rounds' knightmare frames are located. "And yes, His Highness and Lady Jessica are safe. Lord Jeremiah is with them."

When Quinn and I were little, Lord Clovis, once Knight of Five had let the kids on to his knightmare. He had taught me how to be a pilot and I had dreamt to be a part of the Rounds since then. And with enough training, and superb skills, I became one when I was 16. I was given my very own knightmare, the Guren Nishiki. It was a flaming red knightmare frame, thus accenting my uniform with red.

"The Guren? Are Sutherlands ambushing the palace? And how about Frances? We have to get her!" We had passed the princess's room but I didn't even glance on it. I know the last thing Quinn needed right now is losing someone again. She had lost her mother and a sister. Two years ago, she was sent back here in homeland after her 4-year stay in Area 7, thinking Britannia had enough defense to protect everyone inside its walls. During Alison's disappearance, Quinn and Frances may had found a way to reconnect.

"You know she's almost as good as Lady Judy in piloting a knightmare." I said, trying to be playful hoping that it will ease Quinn's worry.

Frances is into knightmares as Lady Judy was. Though Emperor Russel didn't allow her on the front lines, it still didn't stop her from leading the Empire's offense.

"What do you mean? Is she fighting out there?" Okay. No. it didn't lessen Quinn's anxiety. It might have worsen it so I frowned on that.

Quinn pulled her hand from my grasp so we had to stop. I sigh and regained my composure as I try to formulate words that would convince Quinn that we should go now, I guess the explosions outside aren't convincing enough. "Look, I don't know, okay? The only thing I know right now is I have to keep you safe." I said with a pleading expression on my face as I turned to Quinn. Quinn, on her part, had bit her lower lip as she held my gaze. She probably has millions of questions I hope she doesn't ask anymore. Thankfully, she nods and we continued running towards the baseline.

I reached for the door and was greeted by Lady Holiday Asplund, the Rounds Chief Engineer, or Holly, as she likes everyone to call herself.

"What took you so long?" Holly asked in her usual cheerful tone. I had always wondered why she had never seemed to panic even if the kingdom is pretty much in chaos right now.

"Gotta wake up the Princess" I said as prepare myself from battle. I hear the crew greets Quinn curtly and I see Quinn bowed a little in acknowledgement. I asked if Guren is ready and Holly says that it is just waiting for us for take off.

I motioned for Quinn to come near me so we could go in the Guren together. She walked towards me but she stopped before I close Guren's trunk. "How about them?" Quinn asked as she turned towards my crew.

"We can handle ourselves Princess. The intruders haven't even breached the walls of the palace. But this is the order from His Highness. You know how he's been since last year." Holly answered in all casualty, ignoring my glare directed to her. Alison is still a sensitive topic to Quinn, doesn't she know that?

Yes, the intruders had took them by surprise, but they were attacking  _the palace._ The guards maybe down but it doesn't mean they can pass through its walls that easily. But since last year, when Alison went missing, even though it happened in Rosewood, the Emperor had prioritized the safety of his children. Well Quinn, especially. I mean, I am a member of the Rounds and I am expecting to be called in the front lines, but I got a mission to protect Quinn and never leave her side no matter what instead. It's not like it's a bad thing, Quinn is my bestfriend, and one of the reasons I joined the Rounds is to protect her.

I hastily pulled Quinn on her seat—the only extra seat inside the Guren, it is an elevated typical car-shaped seat located at the back of the pilot's seat, a motorcycle hunched down seat. I saluted on my crew and closed my trunk. I used my key, hanging around my neck and put Guren's system online. As I wait for our take off, I looked back at Quinn, "I know you're worried about her. But Spencer is taking care of that." I held her hand and ran my thumb over the back of her hand. She said it used to calm her. I hope it still works.

She was silent for a second, and I was cracking my brain for something comforting to say. "Are… are they the ones who killed Ali?" Quinn wanted to know. Everyone do actually. After a year of investigation, the Empire still doesn't know who killed Alison. And it angers the Emperor to all extent. It hurts as a father who doesn't know who killed her daughter, and as a king of the strongest empire in the world, who feels that he has everything yet he can't do anything about it.

"I don't think so. I think they're just terrorists." I answered as Guren finally took off.

"Just terrorists?" Quinn cringed in my way of nonchalance. Right, Alison is a sensitive topic, keep that in mind Lopez.

"You know what I meant. I just…" I sighed. "This is a perfect opportunity for ambush, okay? On those times that Ali went missing, everything in the Britannian Empire is heightened. His Highness went from one place to another, not only caring on conquering but finding his daughter. Some history books has considered that as the peak of Britannia's rule. And now, Ali has found her way back but with a lifeless body. Everyone is distraught. And I don't mean this to disrespect, but his Highness is in emotional wreck. So for outsiders, they've taken this as the loop hole. Our guards are down."

I sigh for probably the 20th time now? I don't know, I lost count. She's silent again and it's scarying me. I rather have her shouting at me, directing her anger towards me than like this. I want to assure her that this place with me is safe. I feel her shift in her seat annd before I could look back, I feel her hands wrapped around my torso and her breathe on my neck. I relaxed on Quinn's embrace as I return my focus on the coordinates Holly has given me.

"When will this be over, San?" Quinn whispered as she let her tears fall. "You and I bear similar deep pain. You have lost your mother as I have lost my sister."

Oh yeah, have I mentioned that I lost mother too? My parents are both doctors. While my father was assigned to the Royal family, my mother was sent out to tend to soldiers. It was her choice, she said.

On a mission in Ishbal, my mother's camp was infiltrated by the enemy and was ambushed at night. The Britannian army was held hostage and the paramedics was forced to tend to the rebels' wounds. When the Empire sent backup, my mother was killed on a cross-fire while protecting the child of the rebel. Oh, and the highlight of the story? She was killed by the hands of her patient.

_Oh, the irony._

"I don't even know if killing is moral or not. It'll be hypocrite of me to say that killing is evil. I wanted to know who killed Ali and why he—they did it. I'm furious, really. But I know that Father has been killing a lot of people ever since he rose to the throne. And some of those are innocent people, victims of war as he would call it. But there are families who are grieving for their loss too, wondering the same thing I'm wondering. Should I blame Father for this? I don't want to, because I love him."

I listened as Quinn vent out her frustrations. She knows what she means, it's not like she ignored the cruelty of this world just because she's a Royalty. This world is messed up.

"And I know… I know that you'd be killing too." Quinn whispered and if she wasn't that close to me, I might have never heard it. "Would you taint your hands with evil to defeat evil?"

Even if I don't want to, I probably had. I cried myself after my first kill-kills actually. When you're in a knightmare, it becomes a nightmare. Just one push of a button kills hundreds of people. One slash to another knightmare, my heart is torn between wanting my enemy's ejection button to work properly for his/her safety, the other half hopes my enemy dies to end the pain of living.

"I want to end this too, Quinn. And if being part of the Rounds will help me reach that goal then I'll do whatever it takes. I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. Because really, when you're out there, morality becomes a blur. Do you fight for yourself? Do you fight for your king? Do you fight for your country? But like I said a while ago, at this moment, I have one thing in mind. And that is to keep you safe." At that, Quinn hugged me tighter. I accelerated Guren's speed, and we run away from the chaos behind us.

* * *

**BRITTANIA HOMELAND, PALACE (next day)**

**SANTANA**

.

"You have to talk to her. She's been crying her eyes out. She's draining herself" Spencer said as she pushed me towards Quinn's door.

The Empire has been recovering from the damage it took. We had managed to defend the palace though it took some casualties. But one of that is the life of Princess Frances. Apparently, she had sneaked out from her guards and had managed to steal a knightmare. She didn't expect to come across the Zangetsu though.

The Black Knights, a new-found rebel organization against the Empire has managed to develop new generation of knightmare frames that will go against the Knight of Rounds. Thus, the Four Holy Blades was hailed.

The Zangetsu, rumored one of the Four Holy Blades, was unexpectedly seen on the battlefield, the Empire had assumed this is one of the movements of the rebel group. Princess Frances, even with potential skills, was on a disadvantage against the Zangetsu, leading her to her tragic death.

"But this is your territory. I don't know what I would say" I tried to argue. I can't handle seeing her cry again. She's been doing that for almost a week, it's unhealthy. It pains my heart beyond measure.

"Just be there, hold her, anything. Sometimes, you don't need words to give comfort to others." Spencer said as she stopped by Quinn's door.

Before entering, I pulled her into a hug. "Well I hope this works." With that, I squeezed her tighter then pulled away.

I watch her walk away, and taking a deep breathe, I knock before entering Quinn's room. I heard no response, but still, I slowly opened the door.

When I neared Quinn's bed, I thought for a second that Quinn is asleep. I considered turning around and leaving the girl when I heard a muffled voice. I sat by the edge of the bed and peered closer to Quinn.

"Quinn. It's me" I slightly poked Quinn.

Quinn looked up and pushed herself up and put her arms around my neck. After running small circles on her back in soothing pattern, I pushed Quinn gently on her bed so she could lie down into a more comfortable position. After she's settled, I went under the covers and joined her. I put my arm around her and she leans closer to me. "It hurts so much, San. I want it to go away."

"Jason is gone. We may not be that close but I'm still his sister, you know? Why would he leave, even if I ask him not to?" Quinn said as she put her arms around me. I kissed Quinn's temple and held her tighter. Jason is a coward. I never liked him because he never showed like he cared about the Royal family. I mean I get that he's not intesrested in rising to the throne but this is his family. Quinn is his sister. Why would he leave her like that? He said he had enough and that he went on a search for Alison's killer on his own. And he had decided to stop relying on his father's sources. He never considered being a prince a privilege. If this is the price to pay then he's not having any of it. He always wanted to prove that he's more of a Di Laurentis than a Fabray. Well I wonder where that will take him. He's full of himself. I hate him.

"I feel so alone. And it's killing me. Will they come after me next?" I never saw Quinn like this—so scared, so broken.

"Maybe. But I'm here. We're all here. And we swear on our lives that we'll protect you." I cupped Quinn's face to wipe her tears away from her cheeks. Her eyes look so tired. Please stop.

"Will you leave me too, Santana? Will they take you away from me too? I know  _stay_  is the most desperate word next to  _p_ _lease_. And Royalities are not allowed to show desperation at all times, but at this moment, I don't care anymore." Quinn pleads as she hold on to my hand held near her chest.

"I will never leave you. I'll stay by your side no matter what. And I won't let anything happen to you." I said with all sincerity. If this is what Quinn needs, then this is what I'll give.

We stared for a good minute, just holding the moment. Quinn is so lost and she just needs me to find her way back. I'll be whatever she needs.

She hovered herself close to me then she cupped my cheeks and leaned her forehead to mine.

"This probably would be the most selfish thing I would ever ask from you."

I doubt you're ever selfish.

"what is it?"

"Santana Lopez, as the third member of the Knight of Rounds, you are bound to serve the Holy Empire of Britannia." Quinn said with all seriousness that's only reserve when she speak of royal business. Santana then realized that she's dealing with a Princess and not her bestfriend.

"I, Lucy Quinn Fabray, 86th successor to the imperial throne, commands you to dedicate your life to me, and only me. I appoint you as my personal knight. Above your family, above His Excellency, and above yourself, you will live on to answer to me, and protect me against all harms."

My knighthood. Quinn is asking for my knighthood, my loyalty, my life. No. She's not asking for it. She's forcing it out on me. This will change my purpose in life. This will change my goals.

Quinn will be my priority if I said yes.

There's no doubt that I'd protect Quinn even if I'm not her personal knight. But to dedicate my life for that purpose alone?

There was a silence among us, and I am torn. For one, we really can't say no to a royalty, especially that Quinn is the rightful heir to the throne, so that probably leaves me with no choice? On the other hand, as I look at Quinn's eyes, there's just no way I would say no to that. It'll be cruel.

"Yes, your Highness"

With that, I knew, Quinn had claimed me for her own.

Quinn leaned over and kissed my lips. It's not a Princess-Knight kind-a thing. It's more of a Quinn and Santana thing. It's our first kiss. And we both knew that ourr bond is stronger than before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things are confusing, and you'd probably wouldn't get what some of teh things I mentioned here, if you didn't know Code Geass so every chapter, I'll explain a few things.
> 
> Britannia is like Great Britain now. Technically, it speaks of a country, and its colonies are renamed to Area (number). Some of the colonies mentioned and that will be mentioned are random and probably historically incorrect.
> 
> So this set in the future, (which is based on the past when Great Britain is on the spree of conquering all lands, World War I?). Knightmare frames definition is from wikipedia.
> 
> **the reference Troy, is when Achilles killed Hector and King Priam asked for a day of grievance, and Achilles allowed it.
> 
> In the anime, the Knight of Rounds is 12, but I've lowered it down with seven.
> 
> This is a bit of crossover of PLL & Glee through code Geass.
> 
> Also, knightmare frames are HUGE robots pilot by one person.
> 
> Questions? :)


	2. BITS OF KNIGHTS OF ROUNDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Brittania's hold over the world has become unsteady. Spencer's turns jumpy. Santana welcomes the two addition to the Knight of Rounds. Golden Boy tries to impress the Red Knight and the Princess. Rachel catches a glimpse of her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The knights of rounds may not speak the way knight would, but their actions and principles in life are all knight-ly. Also, Quinn has been behind those walls for years, and she had always seen Santana, Spencer, and Mike as her friends and not as her guards so she will act that way whenever there's no 'political' or 'social' people around them.

**SANTANA.**

**ROYALE COURTE, AREA 11**

**(three weeks later)**

"Finally! The Red Knight has arrived!" I heard Mike Chang's cheerful voice as soon as the automatic door slides open. I barge in to the quarters where the other knights are waiting for me.

I quickly surveyed the room. I knew I was late. It's totally Marley's fault! Lord Jeremiah is not around so I still felt relieved. He's probably where the Emperor is. Mike is right beside me, already - I didn't even notice he walked towards me, and now he's patting my back, and saying something about his trip to New York. He was interrupted by the Knight of Two though.

"For Merlin's sake! Tell me didn't do what I thought you were doing!" Spencer Hastings asked as she noticed my state—hair disheveled, irregular breathing, and not so presentable uniform. She's probably gonna kill me. Since she's around us most of the times, she acts as our 'prefect'. I try to joke around her hoping that she will drop the glare directed at me. She could really be scary sometimes.

"Awww… Don't tell me you're a prude now, Captain? I just remembered seeing Toby left your unit two nights ago." I countered, wiggling my eyebrows a little as I buttoned up my top uniform. I intentionally turned my voice all sultry on 'Toby' to get the rise out of my captain. Toby, is Spencer's boyfriend. He's a commoner and a number. I'm not one to judge since I'm totally all for equality, but her relationship is slightly (who am I kidding? I've heard it is all over the internet) intriguing. I walked towards Spencer so she could help in fixing my uniform. It'll take less time, and I'm sure we'll be called within a few minutes.

The Emperor is about to give some speech for His State of the Union Address. "We didn't have sex, not that it's any of your business!" Spencer hissed as she tugged my collar making me choke and stumble towards her. I glared at her but I continue fixing my hair. Someone seems to be in a bad mood today. She smoothes my blouse and hand me my red coat. She and Mike helped in pining it over my shoulder. In this occasion, all knights are required to show up.

We are now in Area 11, former Ohio, and the whole Royalties are here. It's a tradition the Emperor does to show that he cares about his colony. He brings the whole Royal family with him, in this case, Lady Jessica and Quinn, and the whole Knights of Rounds to represent the government and military of Britannia is accepting the colony as a part of the Holy Empire.

"We need to head out now." Sebastian reminded the us as he held the door connecting to the Royale Courte open. After Spencer looked at me from head to two, she nods in approval and head towards the door.

Mike and I follow through, "Great. I'll just fill you in with my latest sexcapade on our way there." I heard Mike and Sebastian chuckle but Spencer just hissed at me, "Did you seriously had sex before you came here? You're going to kiss the Empress's hand!" I would flinch if I didn't know Spencer any better. I guess I just got used to her.

Spencer walked passed ahead of us straightening her composure. I wait for Mike and whisper to him, "Okay. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She had her friends came over last night though. Then she woke up all grumpy." Mike shrugged his shoulders. Oh. Right. Spencer's family moved in Ohio since she was 7. She spent her years before becoming a knight here. She and the late Princess Alison were in the same circle of friends. I know the other three because Alison used to bring them at the palace. I get along with her blonde friend, Hanna in fact.

Anyway, I noticed something has been bothering Spencer lately. I have been getting different vibes from her right after Ali's death. I tried to pry Spencer over it, but I got nothing, not even the slightest. I even tried getting it out on Hanna, my shopping buddy, but I still got nothing. Maybe this is why I wasn't assigned to the Intelligence group. I'm not really good at getting answers from people. Or maybe, 'Those four really know how to keep a secret'.

I took a deep breathe and doubled my pace so I could catch up with Spencer. Once I am walking side by side with her, I waited until she looks at me before I start speaking up. Sneaking up on moody-Spencer is not a good idea. "Not that it's any of your business either… But I didn't have sex last night." I try to act coolly. I gauge her reaction-she just raised her eyebrow and stared at me. Good. I decided to continue, "I dropped Marley off of Ashford Academy okay? And I realized I don't have my uniform in the car so I had to go beyond speed limit to go back to the Manor and get one, and then be here."

I waited for her lecture on preparing-your-things-before-a-formal-event speech or the you're-a-knight-of-Rounds-you-should-not-go-beyond-the-speed-limit speech but I didn't get any. I looked at her and I see her smirk. Her next words surprised me though. "You like Marley!"

What? No. That's just weird.

Spencer seems to be satisfied, my facial expression may have changed.

"I do not! Well at least not in a way that you are implying! She's really nice… and innocent… and-" Spencer's grin grew wider as my demeanor changed. Okay, maybe it is a little unusual for me to be this soft to anyone. But, Spencer knows nothing is going on between us but she just like to tease me any chance that she gets.

* * *

 

_The first time we met Marley was during the first months of our stay in Ohio. It wasn't a colony yet that time-we were still on the process of winning it over the Ohio Liberal Front, their local military._

_Mike was injured on a battle and was brought to a hospital nearby. Ohio was pretty much torn between siding with their people, or surrendering to Britannia. The three of us were in uniform, and we didn't know the effect we had on the colonies, we didn't know that at the time, we brought fear. We were given immediate attention, and Mike was into surgery. His operation room, surgeons and supplies were supposed to be for another surgery, Millie Rose's. Spencer went to fill up paperworks as I wait into the queuing area. There I saw a brunette crying her eyes, she looked up to me, and when our eyes met, they changed and before I know it, I was slapped in the face._

_I heard gasps and whispers from people around us. I was stunned. I was slapped... in the face? WHILE WEARING MY UNIFORM? What? I saw the security guards coming our way but I raised my hand to stop them. "_

_What was that for?" I raised my voice as I touch my face which probably has a red mark on it._

_Spencer comes in a second after and asked what was going on. SHE even thought I did something to the girl. Really Spencer? Thank you for the support, comrade. "_

_It's your fault! It's your fault! You just come here at our place bringing destruction and everything and you expect us to take it all in!"_

_She points to my emblem hanging around my neck._

_Oh._

_My mom is supposed to have a surgery today! We worked so hard so we can pay for it! I even thought she couldn't make it. But then I got help, and we could finally afford it... but you just... you just come here and take everything and expect us to just be okay with it! Why? Do you think you deserve life better than us? Because you're Britannians?!" She shouts every word gaining everyone's attention and she pokes my shoulder to make a point. She sobbing hard now and I suddenly put my arms around her and awkwardly pats her back. She's breaking down and I looked towards Spencer. She showed a paper to me, something with Millie Rose name written on it._

_After everything was explained, the hospital management apologized to the brunette's family-which we later know as the Rose, the brunette who slapped me, Marley. Before we left the hospital, Spencer insisted we talked to Millie. She was kind and passionate and she even apologized for her daughter's actions. I knew right then I like her. We insisted that she comes with us to give her better treatment, and after some convincing she agrees. After all, we owe it to her. She indirectly saved Mike's life._

_That was three years ago. Now, my father had legally adopted Marley. And she and her mother is living with us._

* * *

Mike was about to jab something when we heard the sounds of the trumpets announcing the arrival of the Knights of Rounds.

We reach the end of the aisle and we form a semi-circle. We bow down as we wait for the Royal family to arrive. We were given the signal to stand up and we head towards our positions.

The room quieted down as the Emperor took the podium. He stood there all mighty and strong as he glance towards his audience. There was a reason why we are here in Area 11. The Black Knights, the rebel group originated in this place months ago. the same rebel group who ambushed Britannia three weeks ago, and killed Frances. With the Emperor coming down here himself, and the Knights of Rounds situated here, signifies the Empire is taking Black Knights threats seriously. This is our response to them.

_"All men are not created equal. Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty."_

As the Emperor starts his long-waited speech, I took that moment to observe him. I never got too close to the Emperor. When I was at the palace, I had the privilege of eating with him on the same table when Quinn insists that I sit beside her, but that never really opened something about him. He's always this grandeur image of a leader. An unwavering icon of triumph over the weak.

Even with that image, I wonder what he's feeling inside. He must be agitated. In the night of his daughter's-her favorite at that-wake, his first-born was killed. By a rebel-group nontheless. It would've make sense if it was from our rival nation but it wasn't. It was from our colony.

One of these people had killed the princess.

_"Some are born into poverty; others are born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing in shear scoop of ability that, every human is inherently different! Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress! Inequality is not wrong, equality is! Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy not our beloved Britannia!"_

No body knows who the members are of that group. But we are sure it is from Area 11.

At the mention of the Chinese Federation, I glanced over to my right to see Mike looking directly to the people. He was born in China but his family migrated in Britannia when he was five due to his families growing business. When the war occur, his family stayed in Britannia because of the connections they made with Britannian Elites. He wanted to be a knight to fix things between the two nations. But his people can not see his intentions, instead they treat him as a traitor to his country.

_"We fight, we compete; evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward; advancing steadily into the future. Even with the death of my daughters Alison and Frances, demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress! We will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate and in the end the future shall be ours!"_

_"All Hail Britannia!"_

The Emperor stood in all his might, showing his confidence and assurance that Brittania will prevail in this war.

The anthem of Britannia plays in the background and everyone cheered.

_"All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia"_

The real war is just starting.

* * *

 

**SANTANA.**

**ROUNDS MANOR, AREA 11**

"Santana. You'd be babysitting the newbies today." Spencer announced as she enters the quarters.

"What? why me?" I complained as I plop down the couch. I had already arranged a shopping spree with Hanna this afternoon. And I am not planning on cancelling out. Even though I am a knight, we have the privilege to continue our lives as normal teenagers if we want to.

The Knight of Rounds were only with five members as of now. One member died due to the ambush, and the other was sent to look after Jason. Therefore, it was SOP that they replace them immediately. Everyone under the Britannian's rule is allowed to undergo training to be a knight, and from there, has a chance of being part of the Rounds. In those three weeks after the ambush, the Council had chosen candidates and were presented to the Emperor. He (or any other royalty) has the final say on who enters the Rounds.

So today is the day we welcome our new family members.

"Sebastian was assigned to appease the situation at the Middle East…" Spencer shrugged her shoulders as she opened her laptop. Probably gonna start some homework or something. How can she even worry about her homework at this time of the day?

I turn to Mike wishing he has nothing better to do than entertaining the newbies (which I doubt) "I need to go back to Washington for Callie. You know, knightly duties." He immediately raised his hands as if to say he had no choice.

"But I have plans… why won't you do it? And don't tell me, just because you have some advance reading to do. Seriously. You can ace your AP classes with your eyes closed. I don't know why you push yourself too much." I complained as I walk towards Spencer.

"I'm working on something." Spencer answered immediately. Before she could close her laptop, I catch a glimpse of the webpage she's. It's open on the preferences of her mobile network. Is she filtering her messages and calls?

"Does that include some creepy stalker?" Santana narrowed her eyes on Spencer.

"What?!" Spencer tensed as Mike stopped on his tracks.

"Oh, don't think I haven't noticed. Every time your phone beeps, you get all jumpy. Who's been texting you? You know it's Mike's territory. He can help you out. He has some strings he could pull in both Britannian and Chinese Fed Intelligence. And I'll deal with him." I cracked my knuckles and my neck. Mike chuckles at my comment on him. He doesn't seem to take it personal when I say that he's in between Britannia and Chinese Federation. His connections had worked in our advantage over the years.

"It's nothing." Spencer immediately dismissed. Something is obviously in her mind that she's not telling us.

"Nothing? That's it? what happens to telling each other everything? I thought we're a team? I tell you guys everything—"

"Yes. even the stuff we don't want to know" I ignored Mike and continued on my rant. I'm getting answers from Spencer and I'm getting it now.

"Is this about Alison?" I noticed something changed at Spencer's posture. Bingo.

"Is it her killer? Do you have a lead?" Santana pushed. Now I'm getting excited.

"Shut up!" Spencer exclaimed and I took a step back for I was taken aback. I thought she was back to her normal self? "I know what you're thinking. And it's not it. I'm telling you, if I found out who killed Ali, I swear I'd give him/her/it justice myself."

I didn't expect her to burst at me. I don't even think I went too far. Is Alison still a sensitive topic to her? I try to calm her by saying, "I want to help too. In any way that I can."

She turns cold though, and stands up. "It's better if you don't know anything at all. And I'm not pushing you away. Don't ever think that. I trust you with my life. But I just… We just have to deal with this on our own." Spencer stops in front of the door and the door slides open. She looks at me over her shoulders and I nod to show her I understand. Even though I don't.

"Tell Hanna something came up and you'd be late. she'll understand. Go meet the newbies now. And that's an order." Spencer said as she steps outside the quarters and the doors closed.

Mike and I were left speechless, standing there with confusion etched on our faces. "She knows when to ask help, San. Let it go for now. Hastings always win." I turn to him and and put my hand on top of his.

I smile at him to reassure him. "Yeah. One of the many things I hate about her."

I grabbed my phone shooting a text to Hanna about the sudden change to their plans.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me. Those two can't be Knights of Rounds. Seriously?" Santana cursed under her breathe as she walked towards two figures waiting for her down the hall.

They must have heard my footsteps so they turn around. I was greeted with a megawatt smile and a knowing smirk. Seems like he was expecting me.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Berry, currently promoted as Knight of Six. I believe you are Santana…" I can't help but look Rachel up and down. It's my reflex to gauge someone during our first meet. First thing I noticed is that she talks a lot. And somehow, a part of me is glad that she is smaller than me. Well, both of us are at the same height for now, but Rachel Berry is wearing her knights' uniform so she has her heels on, while I am wearing sensible shoes as Spencer would describe it, for my shopping spree later. I turned my attention to my left and caught the guy checking her out blatantly.

"Nice to meet you too. And you're Nathaniel Macintosh?" I said dismissively not caring if Rachel isn't done with her introductions yet. Seriously, a simple I-am-Rachel-Berry will suffice.

It's not like I haven't read their profiles before I came here. the brunette is Rachel Berry. She is from New York, or Area 21. she's one of the nobility of New York so she had no problem entering the Rounds. Nathaniel Macintosh came from a nobility too, a Viceroy's son in Washington-Area 16. Given that all of the rounds are from nobility class, I wonder why he joined the army. A Viceroy's son is almost like a prince, minus the royal bloodline. I turned to the guy who was-is still eyeing my chest. If Rachel hasn't nudged him on the ribs, I would probably had punched him in the face to gain his attention—not that I didn't have it already.

"Santana Lopez in the flesh, huh? I knew those magazines don't give you justice. Please call me Nate." He bowed a little as he took my hand to kiss the back of it. Oh. okay. Now I can see his knight qualities.

Speaking of magazines. The press had made it their jobs to introduce the Knights of Rounds to the people. Every detail they could have had are probably published out there. There are times that we are requested for some photoshoots-all formal of course, that are to be published on magazines, newspapers or websites. The Emperor had allowed it for one occasion, but the media hadn't stop snapping photos of us whenever we got out. Especially when we are not on our uniforms. I think there is a site tha served as Spencer's journal on her high school stay. Only it wasn't written by her.

I give him a quick smile then retracted my hands. "Okay. Let's get this over it, I still have some place to go..." I make sure they are following me before I head towards the grand staircase. "I know you had been briefed as to what Knights of Rounds do. And I'll just give you some additional things you need to keep in mind." I hand them keys to their rooms.

"This is the Rounds Manor. We have Rounds Manor built for us in every colony, and of course, in mainland. Rounds Manor is always within the vicinity, if not connected to, to the palace, or where the Royal Family is staying." We reach the second floor and I stop to turn towards them. "This leads to the Rounds Quarters, or in other words, our rooms." I point to my right. Then to the corridor to my left, "That way, leads to the palace." Santana points to the corridor to her left. I then gesture the two to follow me. I might as well give them a tour. We went to their rooms so they could settle but it turns out, their things were already unpacked.

I continue to show them around the Manor until we reach the Common Room, where the knights usually bond and spend time together, which NEVER happened, by the way. This is a room for formality and where we meet before we go to an assembly, or when the Emperor, a royalty, or any other important person would like to meet us for some announcements or talk. Our schedule just can't match up with each other, we barely had the time to hang together.

"Three things." I stopped as I raise three of my fingers to emphasize my point. ''One: is the Knightmare frame you are piloting. Try to practice as much as possible. Know what distinct abilities your knightmare has and know what best combat style is suited for you. I'm guessing you haven't seen your knightmares yet, and I don't have time to accompany you to your test drives but I'll tell you what I know. You, Knight of Six." I turn to the short brunette girl who is still beaming at me. Somehow, I find myself smiling back. Among the four of us, I often get teased for almost anything: height, flirting habits, sexuality, casualty with Quinn, and literally anything. With Rachel though, maybe things would change.

"you can call me, Rachel—"

"You get the Mordred. Holly-" I stop when they seemed confused. Oh right. First time. "Lady Holiday Asplund, the Rounds Chief Engineer, or you could just call her Holly. Even the Emperor does." I shrug. I don't even know how she managed to convince the Emperor. "So yeah, Holly said, Mordred is best for multiple attacks so you'd probably be place in the middle of the battle field. It is, the slowest knightmare though, among the Rounds, so you usually work in partners." I hand Mordred's key to the shorter girl.

"Knight of Seven, you get Tristan. The fastest knightmare ever built. It usually transforms into a jet when travelling." Santana handed Tristan's key to the blonde guy.

"You wear it as a necklace at all times." I told them as I held out my own. I trace it with my fingers as I explain, "This is the Rounds emblem. A reminder to everyone that you are a member of the Knights of Rounds, so even if you are not in uniform" I point to my outfit today. "you will still be recognized and have the authority, especially in times of emergency." I remove the top part of the emblem, and it revealed the key to my knightmare. They did it with their own, and saw their own keys too.

"Second: what does Knight of Rounds means?" I fought the urge to roll her eyes when Rachel jumped up and down raising her eyes. She probably had some of her childhood days with her still.

"Lady Berry?" Rachel seemed to frown at that, and I find it myself to smirk at her discontent. "Knight of Rounds means equality. As the legend says… King Arthur placed—" Yeah, yeah. In a circular table to show that all of his beloved knights are equal.

"Equality. Let's just stop there. Though we have equal rights and ranks, we're following some hierarchy here. It helps with the chain of commands. Knight of One, Lord Jeremiah is the Knight of the Emperor, therefore, he gets the highest respect. Knight of Two, Spencer Hastings, gets to be the second-in command. I and the Knight of Four, Michael Chang is on her direct command. Knights Five to Seven follows everyone. Got it? You may or may not address anyone as Lord or Lady, depending on their wish. Santana works for me." Well actually, only the Knight of One is addressed as Lord. All of us are mostly at the same age and we don't feel being addressed as Lord or Lady by each other. Outside the Manor though, we comply.

"Lastly… As knights, we could be hired to be a personal knight. You could be hired by anyone." Who could pay. "May it be a Royalty, a nobility, Britannian, or a number, same rules apply. You dedicate your life protecting that person. Failure to do so, means death." They weren't fazed by it and I was not surprised. They probably know that already. "Spencer is assigned to Emily Fields, a Viceroy's daughter." I purposely look at Nathaniel. He could have had the privilege too but he declined it. "Mike is assigned to Calliope Torres, one of the nobilities in Washington. Sebas-" I was interrupted by a familiar voice. I can't help but smile at the sound of it. She seems to be happy.

* * *

**QUINN.**

"San!"

She looks at my direction and smiles at me. I haven't seen her yesterday because she said she had some things to take care of. I've been looking for her everywhere and Spencer said she was giving the addition to the Rounds a tour to the Manor. I am excited to meet them too because it will be nice to see new faces at the Manor. Since the rounds have been short in numbers, the work had piled to the remaining members and I hardly see Mike or Spencer. I reach them and the two knights knelt in front of me.

"Oh, you have company." I said as I motion for the two to stand up. I beam at the them, but I notice the two are flabbergasted by my presence. Suddenly I feel my cheeks heat up at their attention. I am still unaware of the effect I have with other people.

"Right. These are the newly promoted Knights of Six and Seven." But before Santana could even finish her introduction, I feel my hand being pulled by the blonde knight. In a gentleman manner, he had grabbed my hand, bowed down and had kissed the back of it. He stood up and he seems to be smiling handsomely, I must say, waiting expectantly at me.

"Nathaniel Macintosh at your service, your Highness." I haven't really been used to such formality considering I had treated Spencer, Mike and me her closest friends. Lord Jeremiah hasn't really left the side of my Father, and not that I can get such formality with Sebastian. I have been accustomed by his rudeness-or wit as he like to call it-most of the times.

"I'm Rachel Berry, your Highness. This is such a great honor finally meeting you." Rachel said with such passion, I would think she was speaking to her lover. Or maybe she's just too dramatic like that? Spencer said Rachel is from New York and I heard people from New York are really inclined to arts. I have to ask her some time in the future.

"It was a pleasure meeting the both of you."

I turn to Santana and asked, "Can I come with you later?" Santana just raised her eyebrows urging me to continue.

"You have plans with Hanna, right?" her eyes lit up in realization, and it looked like I had reminded her of her plans for the other blonde this noon. Then she frowned when she understood what I was implying.

"No. You can't."

And it's my turn to frown.

* * *

**RACHEL.**

I'm a little surprised that Santana had declined Princess Quinn's request. She is the crowned princess! Nobody has turned down a royalty before, right? "Won't she be punished for it?" I whisper to Nate but he just shrugs in response. We both turned towards them and watch as to how this would turn out.

"Why not?"

"It's a sale, Quinn." With this, Quinn's frown deepen and I can't help but gasp.

"She can't address her Highness like that!" I hiss as I clutch onto Nate's arm. The two of them though had done a fine job at ignoring the both of us.

"I know. I haven't been in one before." the princess insisted, crossing her arms but Santana won't give in.

"It's my date. You can't come." By Santana's facial expression, she doesn't like where this is going.

 _"Date?_ " Quinn asked as she raised her eyebrows indicating she wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah. You're not into third-whelling are you?"

"I think Santana is pushing it too far." I commented glancing from the princess to Santana.

"Wait, Santana is into girls?" Nate asks and I nudge him as I look at him in disbelief, "Really? That is what you got from this conversation?" His jaws dropped in realization and I shake my head at him. "She once said she hates labels. And frankly, do you even think it matters? She's the knight of the crowned princess! She doesn't have time for dating!"

" _If_ it is indeed a date, you sure don't know how to woo a girl." Quinn's gaze intensifies as she she stares at Santana intently.

See? I am right! Even the princess agrees with me. Santana should dedicate all her time to the princess. Didn't she say that a while ago?

"Oh yeah? Just in case you don't know, the shortcut to a woman's heart is through shopping bags." Santana crosses her arms too.

And I can't believe Santana is a knight and Quinn is a princess. They are acting like kids, but it is sort of kinda cute. And Santana totally made that up. Even though it may be partly true.

"That doesn't even make sense! You totally made that up." I think the princess and I think alike.

"Whatever. Now go away. I'm working." Santana tried to wave Quinn off gesturing at us and even though I am not looking at Nate, I know that we our mouths are agape.

Santana did NOT just say that. Will the princess punish her for her acts? Is this the part where we're supposed to stand up to our superior? I'm confused. It's this a test? Probably. There is not way the two of them are acting this way.

I'm about to speak up when Quinn insisted that Santana is not about to go to a date. And I would insist too because really? Who brings anyone to a sale for a date? Maybe I should give Santana some dating advice.

"There's a reason you've never been into a sale. It's like riot out there. And believe me, girls are much scarier than Sutherlands." Santana tried to reason out.

"And? You'll be there. You are my knight for a reason." Quinn challenged Santana, not caring if they have an audience. They probably had forgotten about us ever since Santana brought up the date part.

"I'll just buy you something. I know your size. I know what you like. So just stay here."

"Don't let me order you, Santana" Santana stiffen at that. She straightens out and something had changed in Santana. Was that fear in her eyes?

"If the public recognize you at that kind of situation, it'll be harder to pull you out. Hanna's already a pro in this so I'm taking her. Just look into some catalogs and—"

"The Emperor had asked of you last night." Quinn said and that immediately stopped Santana.

"I covered for you and told him you were assisting Spencer on a mission and so you weren't with me—"

"I asked Mike to guard you! And you didn't even leave the pala—"

"You're my personal knight, Santana. You should be with me at all times. You don't want the Emperor to know where you are last night, do you?" Quinn smirked. So the Princess had a way to wrap Santana around her fingers. I mean, technically, Quinn has the upperhand and Santana should do whatever the princess asks her to do.

Princess Quinn is the only successor left, unless the Emperor gets another consort that will bear his child. The Emperor will skin her alive if he knew Santana put her own liberties-or whatever she did yesterday- over the crowned Princess.

"I asked for your permission and you said—" Santana is panicking now. I think I like it when she panics. She loses that cold front and she looks reallt different when she's nervous.

"Fine then. Finish your little tour. I'll just head back to the palace and—" And Princess Quinn could be manipulative. I will keep in mind to do whatever she had asked me to do the minute she commands me to do so.

She's walking away now. Maybe I should speak up and defend the honor of my superior. Yes. This is all a test and I should-

"Just change into something more comfortable, okay? I'll wrap this up in 20 minutes." Santana gritted out as she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

Before I can stop myself, I walk towards Santana and gently pats her back. Santana didn't seem to notice me and just put her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, clearly frustrated at the turns of events.

"Will you help me out? Since you're like a pro in this too?" the princess turns around and notice my action. She stops for awhile as she raised her eyebrow at me and I feel like I did something wrong. I was about to retreat when Santana answers, "I can't, I'm already late and—"

"I'm sure Hanna would understand." I feel like the princess is teasing Santana.

"Quinn…"

The Princess walks towards us and that was my cue to step back and resume my position with Nate.

I watch as she pecks Santana's cheek and left off. "I'd be waiting for you in 20 minutes!" She calls out as she walk towards the corridor leading to the palace.

Santana sighed as she watched Quinn disappear on her sight.

"Did that just happened?" Nate speaks up breaking the silence over us.

Santana looked pissed. I won't say it out loud but that's pretty embarrassing. The princess completely played Santana.

"We are never speaking of this again. Ever. And that's an order!" Santana exclaims and if she had said this before the princess arrived, Nate and I would have flinched. Instead we fight off the urge to laugh at her.

"Yes, my lady!"

I think I'll like it in here.

The Knights of Rounds and the Princess don't seem to be the way the press had made them to be.

Maybe they could be my family too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, we all know that Knights of Rounds (from the legend of King Arthur) is 12, and in the anime, they are 12. But in here... they are just seven. Or even if they are 12, I'll just focus on the seven. Yeah?
> 
> So quick summary, the Knights are...
> 
> 1\. Jeremiah (don't mind him)
> 
> 2\. Spencer Hastings (from PLL)
> 
> 3\. SANTANA LOPEZ (WOOOO!)
> 
> 4\. Mike Chang
> 
> 5\. Sebastian Smithe
> 
> 6\. Rachel Berry
> 
> 7\. Nate Macintosh (Okay, he's really Biff(?) Macintosh from Glee. Nathaniel is from Chace's character in Gossip Girl: Nate Archibald. I thought of going with Archibald but Sir Macintosh sounds better. And also, what kind of name is Biff? (I mean seriously? It's just weird and ridiculous, even for Glee) Haha. And if you do know Gossip Girl, then Nate Macintosh would most likely adopt Nate Archibald's personality than Biff Macintosh.)
> 
> The last part may have been un-princess-like or un-knight-like (I'm pretty sure there's no words like that but you get my point). Quinn's personality will be explained in the next chapters.
> 
> But keep in mind that this is set sometime in the future with all these technologies going on. Only the habits and traditions of monarchies and medieval times are adopted.
> 
> Also, I have a habit of changing point of views depending on to whom point of view the scene looks better. So if you are confused, then you can ask me.
> 
> Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed a few things. I've realized the previous set up isn't enough to bring Quinn to the dark side. LOL. But still, events up to the last chapter updated is almost the same. Some characters would probably be changed.
> 
> A lot of things are confusing, and you'd probably wouldn't get what some of the things I mentioned here, if you didn't know Code Geass so every chapter, I'll explain a few things.
> 
> Britannia is like Great Britain now. Technically, it speaks of a country, and its colonies are renamed to Area (number). Some of the colonies mentioned and that will be mentioned are random and probably historically incorrect.
> 
> So this set in the future, (which is based on the past when Great Britain is on the spree of conquering all lands, World War I?). Knightmare frames definition is from wikipedia.
> 
> **the reference Troy, is when Achilles killed Hector and King Priam asked for a day of grievance, and Achilles allowed it.
> 
> In the anime, the Knight of Rounds is 12, but I've lowered it down with seven.
> 
> This is a bit of crossover of PLL & Glee through code Geass. Still not sure if I'll go with the original Spencer/Emily pairing, idk.
> 
> Also, knightmare frames are HUGE robots pilot by one person.
> 
> Questions? :)


End file.
